


Plänterwald

by venom_for_free



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart Monday, M/M, prompt, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Kaiba is far away in Berlin to visit an old amusement park.Maybe he will build another Kaiba Land here.There is only one problem.Atem is not amused.





	Plänterwald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAJ_B1tches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/gifts).



> Fanart Monday piece, prompt: Rollercoaster.  
> For AJ, who guilttruppd me into making stuff last minute and still would have loved me if I hadn't.

„This is the worst thing I have ever seen.”

Atem frowned and shook his head, as his eyes wandered over the jungle of trees and bushes and leaves and branches.

“What is this?”

He didn’t really want an answer.

The young man knew, what his boyfriend was showing him.

“This is Plänterwald.”

Seto grinned like a proud child showing off his spaghetti picture, as he moved the phone around, tilting the camera at the wonderland hidden beneath years and years of neglect.

“Why?”

“Why _what_ , Pharaoh?”

Atem rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know. Why can’t it be a theme park on our side of the world? Why can’t it be a theme park, that is not falling apart? Why do you have to be so fucking far away?”

He scoffed.

“Because there already are multiple Kaiba Lands on our side of the world. Because this is in the middle of Berlin and even though it is… in a desolate state, it can be easily rebuilt, and you can use existing structures. Because I speak German fluently and therefor can-“

Atem saw his partner turn his face away, pointing to a man in a yellow vest.

“Es interessiert mich nicht wie alt das Gelände ist, ich habe keine Angst vor Herausforderungen. Im Übrigen kann ich Sie verstehen, ich wäre also vorsichtiger mit meinen Worten, wenn ich meinen Job behalten wöllte.“

He rolled his eyes as he trained them back at the little monitor in his hands.

“People think they can trash talk me and my ambitions just because I don’t understand them.”

“But you can.”

Atem smirked, pride swelling in his chest.

“But I can.”

“Will you talk German to me?”

“Not the things you want me to say, the people here understand it.”

He grinned and shook his head, but he couldn’t shake off the idea.

“Teach me something, then.”

“Atem… I have to work.”

This time, it was the smaller man that rolled his eyes.

“Indulge me, come on… You have been gone for _days.”_

“I told you to come with me.”

“And I told you I had to be at the championship.” 

Kaiba sneered.

“Atem, a small game store asked you to host their-“

“I DON’T CARE INDULGE ME!”

The Pharaoh pouted and knocked on his laptop as if it would do anything to convince his boyfriend.

“Okay FINE.”

Kaiba exhaled languidly, taking his sweet time before he answered as a last form of protest.

Then, he activated the camera on the back of his phone.

“Tree. Baum.”

Atem knew he could still see him, so he drew his lips into a sharp line of disappointment.

“Fuck you. Try again. Or I’ll hang up and you can talk all the German you want with people who don’t know what you look like naked.”

  
  
“Okay, okay.”

Kaiba chuckled lightly. The Pharaoh was extra cranky since he had left him all alone in the big mansion. Mokuba had decided to accompany him to the trip.

“This is a tree, called Baum in German. Plural is Bäume.”

Atem did his best to repeat the word, now actually looking much more content.

“Baume.”

“Close.”

He shook his head, knowing Atem couldn’t see it.

“See, there between all the bushes and the brushwood is a rollercoaster. I will have to demolish it, but it used to be very pretty. Rollercoaster is Achterbahn.”

“Akterbahn.”

This time he actually turned the phone around so Atem could see his smile.

“You will love the highlight of the park. I think about keeping it, just because it is so special.”

“Oh!”

Atem perked up and smiled wide, he loved surprises.

“What is it?”

Tilting his phone back, Kaiba revealed a big ferries wheel, leaning to the side, the gondolas still swinging in the wind.

“Wooha…”

The Pharaoh’s eyes blew wide with amazement, he hadn’t seen anything like this before.

“What is this called?”

“Riesenrad. Literally giant wheel.”

Kaiba gave him a soft smirk.

“You understand now, why I like this so much?”

Atem simply nodded, still enamored with the lost place telling stories of past lovers kissing high above the beautiful woods surrounding the place.

“Now I understand. And I have another phrase I want to learn…”

Knowing his partner, Kaiba took a guess, genuinely smiling.

“Ich liebe dich.”

**Author's Note:**

> In 1969, the GDR built its first amusement park in the Plänterwald (Treptow). This "cultural park" remained the only park of its kind in the entire GDR. The landmark of the park was the 45 meter high, widely visible Ferris wheel, which was renewed in 1989. After the fall of the Wall, the park was lavishly adapted to western standards, but the resulting higher admission prices also left visitors out. In 2001, the private operator filed for bankruptcy. More than ten years, the 25-hectare area was now fallow and was subject to decay and vandalism. The 40-meter high Ferris wheel has been standing still for 20 years.
> 
> Recently, new investors thought about buying it and renewing the beautiful lost place in the middle of Berlin.


End file.
